snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Selena Zabini-Riddle
Selena Zabini-Riddle was born on June 19th, 2060 in Venice, Italy. Selena previously worked as an assistant at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor. She was sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and has earned the title of Slytherin Prefect in her sixth year. She was then promoted to Slytherin Head Girl in her seventh year. Biography Early Life Selena was born on June 19th, 2060 in Venice, Italy to Aurora Black and Matthew Zabini. Both parents were wealthy purebloods, making Selena one as well. Her parents married thinking they would have a perfect life, seeing as they were both "good looking" and rich, as if that had basically defined life for the two. Aurora decided to become a socialite while Matthew decided to take up the Zabini Enterprises. As the years passed after the birth of Selena, the couple slowly grew more and more agitated with each other. After five years of content marriage, and neither couple wanting to be stuck with the child, they went through a nasty two years of screaming, yelling and decided something that would affect the child's life forever. At age seven, Aurora and Matthew divorced from each other and Selena was stuck with her mother who cared about make up, parties and shopping. Only a year later, Aurora met someone new and remarried to Alex Riddle. Selena never did like the man who perferred work over his stepdaughter. Somewhere after 2067, she figured out she had a half-sister and a step brother. Due to the arrival of a new fatherly figure, Aurora took the chance and went shopping around the country, oblivious to the fact that Alex had work to deal with. At the age of eight, Selena started to have private tutors, teaching her theories and making sure she read up on things. House elves at home were alright but they weren't the same as real people. Life at Hogwarts First Year In her first year, Selena was quite excited about being here. She has changed a lot since that time. On the Hogwarts Express she met many people, some friends she would never forget. It was on the red train where she met Emma Malfoy, her best friend for, possibly, the rest of her life and she also met Madeline Amelie Force. The two were people she cherished greatly for she knew they would always be there for her and in turn, Selena would always be there for them. In addition to meeting her two best-est friends in the entire world, she met Mister Dillon "Diggy" Greenwood, a fifth year whom she loved dearly and became infatuated with him. Besides meeting the three mentioned, she also made a friend who she could reveal everything too, no acts whatsoever - Alexandrie. However, the two of them had a falling out over an incident near the end of the year and since then, they have not spoken a word to each other and Selena drew into a bit of a shell and faker personality. Second Year In Selena's second year, she first found out the shocking news that she had a half-sister, a result of her mother's affair with her step-father, shortly after Selena celebrated her one year birthday. In addition to that, her best friend in Ravenclaw, Maddie Trinity-Force, left Hogwarts and her favorite cousin, other than Katrina Rayne, came to say hello. Lily-Rose Riddle made Selena a little more hyper and the two had the ime of their lives. In that year, Selena also lost a friend due to a death and she spent most of it having fun with her best friend Emma. Soon after that, towards the end of the term, Diggy Greenwood gave her a promise ring, sealing off Selena's future. Needless to say, Aurora Black was not happy about this and confiscated Selena's owl as well as cutting off any communication Selena may have with her friends. Third Year In Selena's third year, nothing much that was different happened. The shocking news came at the end of the term from her mother, Aurora Black, that she would be leaving Hogwarts. Though it should not have been as surprising as it came out, due to many threats of pulling the Slytherin out of Hogwarts, it was and Selena left Hogwarts her fourth year to be homeschooled. Fourth Year Selena's fourth year was not spent at Hogwarts, rather it was spent in the United States. Her mother had bought a house there and that was where the Slytherin resided for a year, except for the occassional sneaking out. She had tutors teaching her as well as her elder cousin, Katrina Rayne, whenever Selena went over to her flat that is. Fifth Year In her fifth year, Selena did... next to nothing. She tried not to worry about her OWL's, instead, crammed last minute for them. She hopes she did well on it, though chances are - not really. This term, Selena has successfully taught her Pygmy Puff, Kent, how to balance properly on her head. Coming back to Hogwarts after a year of being gone was amazing and she enjoyed every minute she spent in Hogwarts. Emma and Selena pondered more about how they would take over the universe and Selena even cut Emma's hair. Selena now has a liking for cutting people's hair and carries a pair of safety scissors in her bag in case anyone requests a hair cut... or wants one... or needs one because they have gum stuck in their hair. This term, she met a person she now hates with every single bone and DNA strand in her body and someone who owes her a lot of chocolate and is a lousy piggyback ride-giver. Selena is no less hyper, as a matter of fact, she might be even more hyper as the year went on. Selena enjoyed her term here where the only drama caused was from the mean, rude, disgusting thing of a girl bugging her. Yup. Life was good. And since Maddie came back from her extended vacation in France (with blonder hair!) it made her smile even more. Sixth Year Selena has started taking to her sixth year quite nicely. After a vacation and purchasing a new pet, she is just as hyper and as insane as before and working harder than ever. Quite seriously as well. She's starting to actually pay A LOT of attention to class and enjoying her work. Seriously, she never expected to be Prefect and now that she is one, she promises NOT to abuse the power. She crosses her heart and hopes not to lie and all that mumbo jumbo as well. This is also her first term being mentioned in the Aparecium, and is quite infuriated with that but doesn't mind too much. After all, the letter she sent to the Charms professor was definitely not her fault. She participated in a play for something or the other. All she remembered was losing her nose. She rather liked that long green nose of hers. No matter though, Selena worked harder this term than she had since her second year. Selena was her normal little hyper self, named Prefect Pygmy Girl amongst other kooky names. She has enjoyed this term a lot, including trying out gobstones which she didn't suck MAJORLY at like she thought she would. The term has ended and Slytherin was in fourth place, but she doesn't mind because she still declares herself the most awesometastical person ever known to anyone. Seventh Year Selena has recieved her badge via owl indicating that she was no longer just a prefect... she was head girl and in her eyes that was another step closer towards taking over the universe with her bestie Emma Malfoy who has faced several difficultied in the summer of her sixth year. She has also taken to nicknaming everyone she meets after a fruit and intends to finish naming EVERYONE after one. -to edit- After Hogwarts -coming soonish- Personality One look at her and you may think, oh look at her, she's so sweet. Selena is that, yes, but she is also very hyper and a bit of an oddball. Underneath all that is someone who genuinely cares about others, though she may not appear like that at first. Once upon a time maybe she did, but Selena finds it easier to just rely on chocolate to give her a burst of hyper energy that can be vented upon everyone else. Selena is a bit of a joker with her friends, making odd statements and acting weird. Then there's her stubborness, when she wants something, she tends to get it and she does not take "no" as an answer. Unless it's a professor or a person she respects greatly. There are also times when Selena seems a bit down, this is relatively normal since no one can exactly be happy every single day of their life, but she bounces right back from those moments to smile. Happiness gets her through her life with her parents, thinking positively is another thing she does. Selena is also thoughtful when she isn't being judge-y or bothering others. She has the mind of a five year old at times, enjoying the younger years where nothing really mattered as opposed to one where you had to take responsibility for your actions. Selena believes in being happy as much as possible so you don't die miserable. She has no idea as to what to expect in life and loves every little bit of it. Selena can be a tad stubborn at times and a bit slow but it's really not her fault. In her defense, she claims that the others are just too stupid to recognize pure awesometasticalness because being plain awesome was not good enough. Relationships Family To Selena, family is not as important as friends. Her friends are the family that matters. Selena does not care too much for her biological parents, at least not anymore. At one point in her life, she loved her father dearly but as time passed, she realized that people changed, and that her point of view on them would change as well. Though she shows no love to her parents, and majority of her aunts and uncles she does enjoy the company of her cousin Katrina and Serene Rayne as well as her cousin Lily-Rose Riddle. Katrina and Serene Rayne Katrina is more like a mother than a cousin to Selena... except Katrina wasn't old. Katrina is Selena's elder cousin, and has always supported Selena when her own mother did not. Katrina also assists Selena in her studies, should she need it and often babysat the girl as opposed to leaving the child with the house elves. Currently, Katrina works in the Ministry of Magic and takes care of her younger sister Serene. Katrina will be there for Selena when her own parents are not. Selena also looks up to her cousin instead of her mother because though Katrina does love fashion and shopping, Katrina worked hard. Which was very different from what her own mother did. Serene is different from Katrina. The child is six years old and Selena constantly bickers with the younger girl, but Selena doesn't mind. She may say that she hates the little girl, but really, she adores the six year old. Whenever Selena visits her cousin Katrina, she spends more time with Serene than Katrina. Not that Katrina minds, it means less work for her. However, Serene's and Selena's arguements, regardless of how ridiculous they are, can get out of hand, leaving the two acting more like four year olds instead of their actual ages. Friends and Enemies According to Selena, when your family isn't there for you, your friends will be. Selena may not have a million friends, but she has those that matter. To Selena, friends are all she needs to really get on with her life and she loves every single one of them. They are like her family, since her real family seems to be absent majority of the time. And also, she may have those she considers "enemies" but really, they just make her cooler, because by looking down on her, it's obvious that they all love her. Yup. Emma Malfoy Emma Malfoy has been Selena's friend since her first year. They officially became best friends when Selena cheered Emma up after another person made Emma upset because she was a Malfoy. Since the beginning of their first year they have done many things together; from jumping off the Giant Treehouse in their first year, to making plans on conquering the world. The two experienced everything together, and told each other everything, or at least, almost everything. When Selena was not there in Hogwarts for her fourth year, the Malfoy had also thought up of a plan to bring Selena back where she belonged. Selena does not know what she would do without her best friend, her confidant. No matter what happens, Selena knows that Emma will be there for her, just like how she would always be there for her best friend. And once the two conquer not only the world, but the universe and everything else, the two will be content and continue to be more "awesome" than everyone else. The two also share mutual dislikes and likes, however what sets them apart, besides their appearances, is Emma's passion for Quidditch and flying, as opposed to Selena's fear for both. Sebastian Giordano Sebastian "TallPerson" Giordano is a brotherly figure in Selena's life. Selena met him in her third year down by the lake, when the sixth year was hungry and Selena had a peanut butter and jelly "sammich". After that, the two continued to talk to each other, mostly TallPerson coming to Selena for advice and making fun of her. The two of them had quite an odd relationship, they rarely called each other by their given names. Selena was "ShortPerson" and Sebastian was always "TallPerson". When TallPerson had a problem, it was Selena who he talked to. When Selena had a problem, she told Emma, but it didn't really matter to Selena for she felt that payment was a piggyback ride or chocolate... which she never got. Selena finds TallPerson slightly annoying at times, but no matter what, she will be there for him despite what she says. She may make fun of him, and he does as well, but there is no one who can replace the brotherly figure that Sebastian has posed in Selena's life. Selena will always try to feed him chocolate, and get a piggyback ride... and Sebastian will always claim that he is allergic and that his shades make him cooler than her... and that he's insanely handsome. TallPerson, no matter what Selena says, is an important person in her life and she knows that one day, even if they're old and wrinkly, she will move down the street from him to make his life horrible... and turn his children against him with the power of sugar. Madeline "Maddie" Force Selena met Maddie in her first year when they ran into each other in Diagon Alley. Soon after their meeting, they became close friends, best friends even and spent loads of time together. Together with Emma, the three were close like the three musketeers. Plus it was two Slytherins and a Claw, they were cool. But Maddie did have a few issues, traveling back and forth until eventually Selena no longer saw Maddie. Maddie was in France and the only form of communication seemed to be owling each other. But over the summer, the two have run into each other once again and are going to be best friends. Again. Because a friend never truly leaves you, right? Of course. Jade "Mean, Rude Girl" Skidmoore Affectionately named the Mean, Rude Girl, Selena doesn't even bother to memorize the girl's name out of, what she claims, pure hatred. The two ran into each other when Jade caught the letter that had floated out of Selena's hand in the Owlery. The two didn't seem to get along and with a few heated arguements, the two parted paths, with insults hanging in the air. Each time the two meet up, it seems to only end with the two insulting each other, neither wanting to be a "loser". Jade is also dating one of Selena's friends, Nikolas Agger and apparently, Jade has jealousy issues. In Selena's eyes that is. Even now, despite the two sharing the same friends, Selena hates Jade with a passion. She dislikes everything about the girl and Selena often wondered what it would be like to lock the girl in a box and send her out into the ocean. Nikolas "MeanPerson" Agger Nikolas and Selena met in each other's fifth years. The two just started to talk and eventually became friends. In a way, Nikolas reminded Selena a bit of TallPerson who she shared a love-hate relationship with. Nikolas named Selena the "Candy Hater" which was just for laughs really, since it was clear that Selena loved anything that had to do with sugar from the moment the two met. Selena may dislike Nikolas sometimes, and try to make him mad, but it's because she thinks it's fun. Plus, he does the same thing. He intends on getting Selena on a broom and teaching her how to fly - Selena refuses to ever do such a thing. Selena's views on flying can infuriate Nikolas at times. Nikolas Agger is also the person who has dubbed Selena Zabini-Riddle as "Pygmy Puff" for Selena's... obsession with the creature in her fifth year. Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2078 Category:Prefects Category:Head Girl Category:Alumni Category:Shopkeeper Assistant